


Let The World Know

by StorySongs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2am text convos, Animated GIFs, Fangirls Fangirling, M/M, Marriage Announcements, inspired by me and my friends squealing about YoI together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySongs/pseuds/StorySongs
Summary: Yuuri and Victor announce their engagement very subtly.





	

_1:48 am_

              KATE

              KATIE

              KAAAAAATIIIIIIEEEEEEEE

              WAKE THE FUCK UP

              

_1:55 am_

CLARA WHAT THE FUCK

              I have 8am class tomorrow

              wtf is so important

              you’d better be dying or I stg

_1:56 am_

              CHECK INSTA

              hot skater Victor posted something you’ve gotta see

              I don’t get it but its cute

_1:57 am_

              omfg

              I’m going to kill you

_1:59 am_

              WATCH THE VIDEO FIRST

             

_2:01am_

              fine jeez chill

              you owe me coffee

_2:02 am_

            

Groaning, Katie cancelled out of her messenger app and opened up her Instagram. The video her friend had been ranting about was, luckily, the first one on screen. She frowned as she waited for it to load; the title was simply “Announcement” and it didn’t have a caption or even any tags. It had only been posted about half an our ago but already had thousands of views, likes, and comments.

The video opened on an ice rink, with both Victor and his student Yuuri standing opposite each other, staring at each other intensely. Music began to play, and they began to skate- together.

Wait… wasn’t that Victor’s Grand Prix music? She couldn’t recall the title for the life of her.

Katie watched, gradually becoming more and more awake as the two skated across the ice in tandem. The choreography was different from Victor’s Grand Prix performance, she could tell that at least, but she still had no clue what they meant by ‘announcement’. It was beautiful, the way they came together and separated with obvious longing in their movements, but nothing to wake up at two in the morning for.

She did have to muffle her squeals into her pillow when they ended up in each other’s arms at the end of the piece. They were so _cute_ together…

Wait.

She squinted at the video, bringing the phone close to her face. It was too small to see properly, but…

She quickly messaged Clara.

_2:15 am_

              Are you on your laptop?

_2:17 am_

              DID YOU WATCH IT?

_2:18 am_

              yes I did now answer the question

_2:19 am_

              Lol yeah I am you know I’m not going to bed for hours

_2:21 am_

              My phone’s too small to see but

              I swear there’s something on their hands

_2:22 am_

              -goes to look-

_2:31 am_

              OMFG HFUSDAIFHUASIHDFUIASHDUIAS

              YOU CANT BE SERIOUS

              THEY HAVE FUCKING RINGS

              AND THE MUSIC

              IS FICKIGN

              “STAY BY ME”

_2:33 am_

              holy shit

              I was right

              are they getting married????

_2:34 am_

              IS THIS WHAT THEY MEANT BY ANNOUNCEMENT????

              I CANT

              HFUIADFHSYDUIFGYUZXFGYUSA

_2:36 am_

              calm the fuck down and go to bed

              they’ll still be sweet in the morning

              and you still owe me coffee

_2:28 am_

              I CAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNTTTTTTTT

              

_2:29 am_

              putting my phone on do not disturb

              have fun imagining their wedding

_2:31am_

              

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeyyyyy my friends are enablers of my gay ice skater obsession lmao. We squeal about it together and like to bounce headcanons and what-ifs off each other. This is inspired by one of those conversations! 
> 
> (also inspired by how my friends and I communicate when we're excited about something lolol, 75% of our conversations are just gifs)
> 
> none of the gifs belong to me! I just found them on Facebook messenger.


End file.
